


Part of the Job

by Geonn



Category: Leverage
Genre: Casual Sex, Dirty Talk, F/F, Fingerfucking, First Time, Handcuffs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-28
Updated: 2011-11-28
Packaged: 2017-10-26 15:48:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/285057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geonn/pseuds/Geonn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sophie's part of the con is more enjoyable than everyone else's. (Spoilers for 4x11 The Experimental Job!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Part of the Job

Sophie emptied the remnants of her glass, resting it on the table so she could stare into it like it was a wishing well. She was still wearing her earpiece and she could hear everything Eliot and Hardison were going through. Hardison's job was harder during the day, but Eliot's was just different shades of bad. She could hear his teeth chattering and his harsh breaths. That would be concerning no matter who it was, but the fact it was _Eliot_ meant that it had to be nearly intolerable to normal humans.

Colleen pointedly cleared her throat and Sophie realized she had been lost in her thoughts for nearly a full minute. She forced a smile and Colleen returned it. "Look," the pretty blonde said, "if you don't want to be here, that's fine. I won't be offended if you wanted to call it a night."

"No! No, I'm having a great time."

"Then you must be hell to play poker against."

Sophie smiled at that. "No, it's not... I'm having a great time, but I know that people close to me are going through very rough things. It's a bad night for them. And I'm sitting here, in a bar, sharing a drink with a lovely woman. And that makes me feel terrible."

"Ah. Double-edged sword."

" _Sophie..._ "

She tensed slightly at Eliot's voice in her ear. She struggled not to react, but Colleen noticed something amiss. "Everything okay?"

"Yes." She smiled. "Perfect."

" _Listen to me. Hardison's getting his ass kicked daily by those frat jackasses. I'm being put through the ringer by Mr. Gitmo. There's no reason for the entire team to be miserable. If you can enjoy the night, don't think about me and Hardison. Just enjoy the night._ "

Sophie smiled.

"There's a real smile," Colleen said.

Sophie reached up and deftly removed the earpiece. She tucked it into her pocket and turned on her stool so that she was facing Colleen directly. She had been waiting when Colleen left the precinct at the end of her shift, falling into step next to her as she walked down the street...

 _"If you're the kind of detective I think you are, you already know I'm not who I claim to be."_

 _"The thought did cross my mind, Ms. 'Prim'." She slipped her hands into her pockets and stepped in front of Sophie to stop her from walking further. "So then who, exactly, are you?"_

 _"I'm someone who wants to make sure that trust fund silver spoon brat pays for what he did. I work with a team, and our methods may be a bit..." She wrinkled her nose. "Grayer than you're used to."_

 _"Gray is my middle name. Actually it's the first part of my last name. And speaking of names..."_

 _She held out her hand. "Sophie." Colleen took the hand and squeezed. "Come on. Let's talk."_

...and now here they were. Sitting together in a discreetly homosexual-oriented cop bar, on their third drink, while Hardison was passed out from being put through his paces and Eliot was being subjected to actual torture. She tried to put herself in their place and knew she wouldn't want them to suffer just because she was.

"Come on." She took Colleen's hand as she slid off the stool. "Where there's music, there's bound to be a dance floor."

Colleen smiled. "Attagirl."

They found an empty spot of floor near the jukebox and Colleen turned to Sophie. She draped her arms across Sophie's shoulders and they began to move together in a rhythm that vaguely followed the music currently playing. Sophie put her hands on Colleen's hips and focused on her instead of the chess game Nate was currently playing. They already had her promise that she would help however possible. Drinks and dancing were unnecessary, but Sophie had to make sure Colleen knew that, too.

"This isn't part of the grand design, you know."

"No? I remember running into your little theatre troupe last year. Something about a drunk driver who claimed he was in the backseat, and happened to show up at the interview with a briefcase full of photographs that revealed his guilt in another case. Something tells me you have all sorts of tricks up your sleeves to get what you want."

Sophie smiled. "Well, that's a different story altogether. We've already got your cooperation. So this is just... a bonus."

Colleen leaned closer. "Just as friends? I can't quite... get a read on you. You're a closed book."

"My book is one that has to be read to you." Sophie lightly brushed her lips against the corner of Colleen's mouth. She felt Colleen shiver and continued their dance. She stepped closer, her cheek against Colleen's.

"So how far have you gone? To, you know, seal a deal?"

 _An explosion of blonde hair beside her in the bed, the long slope of a naked back... two cocktail dresses draped over the back of a chair. Waking her partner with a kiss to the back of the neck, two bodies coming together under the blankets. Legs tangling as they resumed what they had started last night. "Have to make it look good for our hosts," Sophie whispered against Tara's lips._

 _"You think they're listening at the wall with a glass?"_

 _"Anything's possible. Just remember to be loud enough to sell it." She grinned, hair making a cobweb veil over her eyes as she slipped under the blankets and lifted Tara's legs onto her shoulders._

 _Tara pressed the soles of her feet against Sophie's back and lifted her lower body off the mattress to meet Sophie's tongue._

 _She sold it._

"I've never gone farther than I wanted to." She pulled back and kissed Colleen with meaning, teasing with the tip of her tongue when Colleen experimentally parted her lips. She had kissed women before, once on-stage in an all-female production of the Scottish play and more frequently as part of cons. She had fingered a woman with one hand while divesting her of a ruby necklace with the other. But sometimes it was nice to just kiss someone. This was a normal kiss, a kiss that wasn't trying to conceal or misdirect.

She thought maybe this kiss was one of the few times she'd been herself in the past few years.

Colleen's hand was on Sophie's collar when they separated. Colleen exhaled through pursed lips and finally met Sophie's eyes.

It was Sophie who broke the silence. "So do you have a place around here?"

Sophie paid their tab, and Colleen led her outside. They stayed close because of the cold, but Colleen's hand found Sophie's and they laced their fingers together as they walked the three short blocks to a cozy little three-story brownstone. Colleen punched in a code that let them in and led Sophie to the second floor. Sophie waited patiently but with bated breath as she waited for her to unlock the apartment door.

They kissed again as soon as they were inside. Sophie's hands went into Colleen's hair, and Colleen clung to the collar of Sophie's blouse like a woman overboard. Sophie executed a swift little dance step and pressed Colleen's back against the wall, both of them gasping as Sophie pressed a leg between Colleen's thighs.

Colleen rested her head against the wall and Sophie pulled back, both of them struggling for breath.

"This isn't a relationship or the start of anything serious or romantic." Colleen wet her lips as Sophie nodded. She started to undo the buttons of Sophie's blouse. "So there's no reason to play around. I want this, and so do you..."

"Yes," Sophie growled.

"No holds barred. If this is the only time we do this, I want all the cards on the table."

"Glad we're on the same page. What did you have in mind?"

Colleen raised an eyebrow. "I have my handcuffs."

Sophie winced. "Darling, in my line of work, I don't particularly like wearing handcuffs even in the best of situations."

"Who said you'd get to wear them?" Colleen grinned and pushed Sophie's blouse off her shoulders. Sophie's bra was black with cream-colored lace following the upper curve of each cup. She brushed the lace with her fingers and then bent down to kiss it. Sophie moved her hands together, lacing her fingers and drawing Colleen to her as her eyes drifted shut. She let her blouse fall to the floor and moved away from the wall.

"Bedroom?"

Colleen lifted her head and pointed. "Down there."

They pulled apart long enough to walk down the hall and into the dark bedroom. Colleen got her shirt undone and tossed it aside before she turned to pull Sophie to her. Sophie let Colleen lead her into the unfamiliar room, feeling the edge of the bed against her calf just before she was eased down onto it. She pushed herself back onto the mattress and Colleen climbed on top of her.

Sophie kissed Colleen's chest, running the tip of her middle finger up Colleen's spine to the catch of her bra. It was quickly disposed of, and Sophie splayed her fingers in the middle of Colleen's back. She pressed forward as she pushed on Colleen's shoulder with her free hand, forcing her to arch her spine. Sophie bowed her head and kissed between Colleen's breasts, then ran her tongue up to encircle one nipple.

She lifted her head and smiled in the darkness as Colleen looked back at her. Her eyes were dark with lust, her eyelids heavy and her lips parted in an attempt to catch her breath.

"I believe you said something about handcuffs?"

"Right to the point, huh?"

"We do have a bit of a time table."

Colleen pulled away from Sophie. "Make yourself productive... get naked."

Sophie knelt in the middle of the bed and took off her bra, sliding her trousers down her legs as Colleen watched. Colleen took off her own pants and underwear before she bent down and retrieved something shining and metal from the bottom drawer of her nightstand. She hesitated before she returned to the bed.

"How do you feel about props?"

Sophie held up her hand and wiggled her fingers. "The only props I need, dear. Besides, I like to get a feel for a new place before I start... accessorizing."

"Sounds reasonable." She shut the drawer with a quiet 'thud.' "Next time, though." She climbed back onto the bed and tossed the handcuffs to the pillow as she kissed Sophie again.

After a few breathless moments, Sophie brushed Colleen's hair back and looked into her eyes. "Are you sure you can trust me? A cop handcuffing herself to the bed with a complete stranger..."

"You're doing more to get justice for a man you've never met than any of the cops I work with. I may not know your real name, but that doesn't mean I can't trust you." Their lips met again and, for a moment, Sophie was afraid they had been proven wrong about what this night was. The kiss was rife with emotion. Before she could overanalyze, Colleen retreated and moved up to the headboard.

"Face-up or down?"

"Up. I want to see you, darling..." She ran her hand over Colleen's hip as Colleen settled against a buttress of pillows. She lifted her arms, which did wonderful things to her breasts and stomach, and pressed her thighs together as she pressed her wrists to one post of the headboard. Sophie leaned forward to cuff her, and Colleen took the opportunity to press her face between Sophie's breasts.

Sophie groaned and secured the restrains with a solid 'click!' before she slid down. She captured Colleen's lips and their tongues twisted and fought.

"Too tight?" Sophie asked.

The chain rattled. "No, perfect."

Sophie traced the curve of Colleen's jaw with two fingers and then pressed them against Colleen's lips as if stopping her from speaking. Colleen kissed them and parted her lips with a sweep of her tongue, taking them into her mouth. Her eyes were on Sophie the entire time, taking the fingers all the way into her mouth and massaging them with her tongue to make sure they were nice and wet. Sophie pulled them free and dragged them down Colleen's body, circling her nipples and tracing the letters of her real name on Colleen's stomach.

Colleen shifted her weight, draped her legs over Sophie's hips, and lifted herself. Sophie rubbed one knuckle, then two, against Colleen. Colleen's eyes closed and she made an incoherent sound of pleasure low in her throat. Her fingers wrapped around the bedpost and her thighs pressed against Sophie's with surprising strength. Her chest was flushed, and she bit her bottom lip as she began to move against Sophie's hand.

"Inside, please, inside..."

Sophie uncurled her fingers, her thumb still tucked against her palm, and pushed them inside. Colleen gasped, and Sophie chuckled as she brought her thumb into play. It circled Colleen's hood, running in tighter circles until her clit made an appearance.

"Oh, darling, so wet," Sophie cooed. "What on earth shall I do with you?" She moved her hand faster, and Colleen tugged on her cuffs. "Poor dear... you won't last long at all, will you? That's all right. I want you to come for me. I don't want you holding back. Not with me."

Colleen arched her back and came, and Sophie continued her monologue. Colleen could only manage a grunt or a moan, followed by a weak whimper as she sagged against the pillows again. Sophie brushed her palm against Colleen's thighs and slid up to kiss her. Colleen returned the kiss lazily, quickly growing bolder as she regained her senses.

Sophie broke the kiss and slipped her fingers into her mouth. She moaned as she licked them clean, eyes locked on Colleen's as she dropped her hand and kissed Colleen again.

"Unlock these cuffs... the key is on the nightstand."

"And if I refuse? Officer?"

Colleen's eyes darkened. "If you wanted to play, you should have told me... I have the uniform in my closet."

A spark ran from Sophie's gut straight between her legs. She nearly wept at the wasted opportunity, but consoled herself with the thought, _Next time..._ She retrieved the key and undid the restraints. Colleen wrapped both arms around Sophie and twisted, pushing her down and pinning her to the mattress with her body. Sophie laughed out of sheer surprise, holding on to Colleen as she positioned herself.

"Ready?" Colleen asked.

"For..." Sophie's question died in her throat as Colleen's thigh brushed against her sex. She grabbed Colleen's upper arms, fingers digging into the biceps as her body rose off the bed. "Bluh-uh-dee _hell_!"

She tightened her legs around Colleen's thigh, letting her set the pace of their lovemaking. The bed squeaked under her motion, and Sophie released Colleen's arms to hold onto her waist.

"Come for me," Colleen whispered, brushing a quick kiss over Sophie's gasping lips. "Come on, Sophie, come for me..."

Sophie's eyes closed, her chin trembled, and her entire body went rigid as she pressed down on Colleen's thigh with all her strength. She was right on the razor's edge when Colleen's hand appeared between them and touched her clit. Sophie grunted rhythmically through her orgasm, the veins in her neck tight and her face growing redder with each passing second.

When she finally went limp, Colleen fell with her. They entangled their limbs, Sophie's arms underneath Colleen's while Colleen's wrapped around Sophie's shoulders and pulled her close.

They lay still for a long moment, listening to each other breathe. Finally, Colleen kissed the corner of Sophie's mouth. "Are you still worried about your friends?"

"Less so," Sophie admitted. "Thank you for taking my mind off of them."

"My pleasure."

"They'll probably get their revenge on the next job."

"Probably." Colleen brushed Sophie's hair out of her face. "I hope they'll forgive me if I hope this job lasts a few more days."

"Well, even if it ends tomorrow, there will still be loose ends to tie up. Paperwork. Trials to follow. We'll be around."

"Very good to know."

They kissed, and Sophie turned her head so that Colleen's lips moved across her cheek and down her throat. She couldn't help looking at the handcuffs that were now lying open on the pillow. She cleared her throat and kissed Colleen's shoulder.

"So... what else have you got in that bottom drawer of yours...?"

Colleen's laugh was diabolical.


End file.
